Book Exchange
by puffles 44
Summary: During one of Gunter's lessons, he spotted a book of his interest... Once no one was looking, he got it and ended up reading a Wolfram was reading... What kind of books were they reading? Yuuram. One-shot. Read to understand! Give it a chance!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

Book Exchange

Now is Yuri's chance to get into the library without having to deal with Gunter telling him what to study and whatnot? Slowly, Yuri looked to his left and to his right for 3 times. He had to make sure no one will see him _actually_ go in the library. At first, he used small steps, and then he used the big ones. He knew the book he wanted to read; he knew where to find it... All he needed to do is get it and read it. He spotted it once during one of Gunter's lectures about the 11th demon king's success in discovering new kinds of weaponry. He didn't pay much attention to the lecture because his thoughts were swirling around the book. He tiptoed and made reaching gestures with his fingers until he got it. The fell and slid on a far part of the library. He got annoyed, but little did he know that the bookshelf was slowly trying to squish him...

"Get out of the way, wimp!" Yuri heard his blonde fiancé call.

The next thing that Yuri knew was that he was tackled to the floor and that the bookshelf magically gained speed in falling. It landed just beside them. Yuri looked at the book on the floor and saw another one beside it. He figured that Wolfram must've thrown it aside just to save him. Speaking of the blonde, he looked at his saviour and saw furious green eyes staring at him. This made the double-black gulp. He knew he was in for another scolding session...

"Why didn't you get out of the way like I told you so?" Wolfram demanded as he stood up and crossed his arms. You could've been killed!"

"_Honestly, could this wimp be more insensitive than he is now? I guess I'll be stuck with him a little longer_..." Wolfram thought grimly as he picked up a book.

"I'm sorry... I was too busy thinking of how annoyed I was with the book when it slid on the floor when the book shelf fell..." Yuri reasoned as he pointed at the book lying on the floor with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Well, be more careful next time... We don't want to know that the death of our _almighty_ king was caused by a book shelf... That would bring disgrace to your name _and_ our people's reputation." Wolfram said as he headed back to his seat.

_"Well, don't overreact about this thing like it will be your reputation that will be tarnished... It would be mine that will be... I guess that is what I like about him...like _very _much about him..." _Yuri thought as he stood up and grabbed the book he almost got killed for.

Something was oddly wrong with the book... It seemed thicker than the one that he held earlier. He shrugged it off as if it wasn't important. He sat on a chair that was directly in front of his blonde fiancé. He didn't bother looking at the title. He was confident that it was the same book he got from the book shelf. He didn't bother looking at the table of contents as well. He went directly to the first chapter. At first, it seemed fine... But, as he read the other parts of the book, he felt that something was really wrong... This was not the book he got earlier... He looked over the book to see Wolfram's expression. It seemed that he realized it sooner that the double-black and was waiting for Yuri to realize it on his own... There was silence... Both parties sat there, staring at each other. Yuri nervously laughed to break the silence.

"It seems that we have exchanged our books..." Yuri said and looked at the book Wolfram was holding in his hands.

"Yeah...we did... So, you were going to read about how the express special feelings for someone special...I guess you fell in as well..." Wolfram said nervously said as he looked down and at Yuri again. "I should've this book first before that one... It's kind of useless if I read that one first..."

"You know, I should've read this one first...before I fell madly in love with you..." Yuri looked down with a blush tainting his cheeks and slid the book across the table.

"So, you feel the same way too..."

Wolfram received the book that has the title: How to break it softly without having regrets about in Shin Makoku Law. Yuri received the one that has the title: Shin Makoku's Best: How to confess without looking like a total moron.

The two stared at their chosen books in silence. Was that all that they could do?

"So, are you going to break it?" Yuri asked Wolfram, hurt.

"I don't know...maybe...just maybe..."

Wolfram leaned over to capture the double-black's lips. At the first few seconds, it was just something gentle and innocent. At the last few seconds, he used the lean-more/deepen-it-more-and-withdraw technique. Yuri seemed to be disappointed by it.

"I won't break it." Wolfram said as he pulled Yuri's collar and made the sparks of love fly.

Oh, they could fix the book shelf later... All that mattered now is that there was something that was done before things got worse... Who knew? All they needed was a book exchanged...

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Yay! This is my 50th post! Hope you liked it!


End file.
